skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders:The Master Sword
Skylanders Tech Reposed * Trigger Happy * Drobot * Chopper New Core * Loco-Motive * Axe-treme Shard Masters * Eelectric * Screampunk Magic Reposed * Spyro * Double Trouble * Pop Fizz New Core * Dizzy * Blackhole Shard Masters * No Hat * Skill Undead Reposed * Ghost Roaster * Cynder * Chop-Chop New Core * Gigantula * Ravenge Shard Masters * Silencer * Hound Mount Air Reposed * Jet-Vac * Whirlwind * Pop Thorn New Core * Cryvern * Featherblade Shard Masters * Buzzer Bee * Nimbus Life Reposed * Stealth Elf * Zook * Shroomboom New Core * Thorn * Chomp Chomp Shard Masters * Tumbleweed * Rinhorn Earth Reposed * Terrafin * Bash * Slobber Tooth New Core * Cobble * Rocky Rush Shard Masters * Sand Shifter * Arma-drill-o Water Reposed * Flip Wreck * Gill Grunt * Rip Tide New Core * Sharpshooter * Water Blaster Shard Masters * Walk Shark * Rust Pump Fire Reposed * Eruptor * Fryno * Hot Dog New Core * Wiplash * Vulkanus Shard Masters * Flamethrower * Inferno Specials Legendary * Legendary Trigger happy * Legendary Gill Grunt * Legendary Jet-Vac * Legendary Loco-Motive * Legendary Bash * Legendary Featherblade * Legendary Chop-Chop * Legendary Skill Others * Spring Trigger happy * Canadian Goose Sharpshooter * Hot Rod Loco-Motive Lost Islands Counterparts Lightcore * Whiplash * Water Blaster * Cobble * Shroomboom * Cynder * Jet-Vac * Pop Fizz * Drobot Packs Dark Pack Contains: * Dark Silencer * Dark Screampunk * Dark Spyro * Dark Eruptor * Dark Slobber Tooth * Dark Waterblaster Starter packs Console * 3 figurines:Zook,Ravenge,Buzzer Bee * 1portal of power * 1game * 3 trading cards * 3 sticker sheets 3DS * 3 figurines:Screampunk,Trigger Happy,Spyro * 1 portal of power * 1 game * 3 trading cards * 3 sticker sheets Adventure Packs * Mage Tower * Molekin Mountain Single Packs * Single Packs Triple Packs * Triple Packs(Thibo1102) Levels Main Levels Chapter 1: Skyfields * Training Field Rampage * University Anniversary * Raging Entertainment * Desert of Boom * Rage Temple Chapter 2:Skycity * Back to School * Jail is Bad * Prison Break * Pirate-Mania * Welcome to Woodburrow Chapter 3:Woodburrow Forest * Into The Forest * The Ironjaw Gulch * Magicka Forest * Chompy Mountain * Gletsjers 'n Geisers Chapter 4:Tech Islands * Wilikin Village * Merry Christmas * Rust Graveyard * Dawn of the Evilkin Bro's * Drill-X's Demise * Escaping Tech Isles Chapter 5:Land of Kaos * Vegetables are important * Mazes of Kaos * Operation:Underwater * Secrets * KAOS Adventure Pack Levels * Mage Tower * Arkeyan City * Molekin Mountain * Ruins of the Gillmen * Woodburrow Tree Villians * Tussle Sprout first appearance Chompy Mountain,as a boss Vegetables are important. * Krankase first appearance Desert of Boom,Dawn of the Evilkin Bro's as a boss. * Evilkin Bro's fist appearance Dawn of The Evilkin Bro's for all of them.(except for Scrap Shooter) ** Fisticuffs as a boss Dawn of the Evilkin Bro's ** Shield Shredder as a boss Vegetables are Important ** Scrap Shooter first appearance Desert of Boom,as a boss Secrets ** Krankenstein as a boss Mazes of Kaos * Kaos first appearance Training Field Rampage,as a boss KAOS * Drill-X 2.0 first appearance Rust Graveyard,as a boss Drill-X's Demise * Painyatta first appearance Rage Temple,as a boss Merry Christmas * Rage Mage first appearance Raging Entertainment,as a boss Rage Temple * Grinnade first appearance Welcome to Woodburrow,as a boss Iron Jaw Gulch * Bomb Shell first appearance Welcome to Woodburrow,as a boss Magicka Forest * Mesmeralda first appearance Raging Entertainment,as a boss Gletjers and Geisers * Baron Von Shellshock first appearance University Anniversary,as a boss Desert of Boom * Gulper first appearance Back to School,as a boss Operation: Underwater * Glumshanks first appearance Training Field Rampage,as a boss Chompy Mountain * Dreadbeard first appearance Pirate-Mainia,as a boss Escaping Tech-Isles * Santa CLAWS first appearance Merry Christmas,as a boss Rust Graveyard * Maze Master first appearance Drill-X's Demise,as a boss Mazes of Kaos * Chompy Mage first appearance Prison Break,as a boss Willikin Village * Wolfgang first appearance University Anniversary,as a boss Prison Break Adventure Pack Villians * Pipsqueak Molekin Mountain Mini-boss * Weather Wizard Mage Tower boss * Shadow Black Hole Mage Tower Mini-Boss * Boulderpede Molekin Mountain boss * Bark Demon King Woodburrow Tree Boss * King Fish Ruins of the Gillmen Boss * Sharko Ruins of the Gillmen Mini-boss * Brute Ruins of the Gillmen Mini-Boss * Fly Snapper Woodburrow Tree Mini-Boss * Arkeyan Nitro-Borg Arkeyan City Mini-Boss * Arkeyan Megabot Arkeyan City Mini-BossCategory:Games Category:Thibo1102's Games